


Summer Lights

by LunaMemoria



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Both of them are kinda awkward, F/M, Felibug, Felix needs friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMemoria/pseuds/LunaMemoria
Summary: Felix didn't do things like climb the roof or stay awake talking to someone - his superhero partner no less - on said rooftop. But he started doing a lot of things he never used to after becoming Chat Noir, so yeah. Just once. It couldn't possibly hurt - right?





	Summer Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is even more of a rarepair than BriChat oh my god. I spent my whole morning writing this so yeah. It's a sorta-continuation to my last BriChat piece, and potentially to some future pieces.

Felix hated summer nights sometimes. No, scratch that, he kinda hated them all the time, because he usually found himself restless on hot nights, then before he knew it he’d find himself wide awake again, sitting on the couch either having waken up after a horrible nightmare or never having a bat of sleep at all in the first place.

It sucked. Summer nights sucked.

He glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. Bright, red digits spelling  _2.39_ _A.M_. stared back at him, and he sighed, walking over to the window and swinging it open, allowing a soft breeze to enter. He ran a hand through his messy hair, a brief flashback to the one time he went to the rooftop of Bridgette’s home as Chat to drop her off.

_After finding her in an alleyway, of all places,_  he sulked in his mind. That girl had promised to (try) keep away from trouble, but something in Felix told him that she wasn’t quite planning to follow his words.

Rarely anyone did. He didn’t blame them.

He shooed the thought away and let his mind come back to the window before him. He thought of Bridgette, who sat on her rooftop when she couldn’t sleep, who had practically pitched a tent up on her rooftop because she went up there too many times for her to not try and make herself comfortable. Well, these were things he knew because he passed by the building she lived in on his ‘nighttime town exploring’ a little too often, at least more that he should.

His sight travelled to the tall tree right outside his window.

An incredibly stupid idea came into his head.

He was still in his pajamas (not really, but it’s a grey T-shirt and some loose but comfy pants, and those are… probably not the kind of thing you’d want to be wearing when you’re trying to carry out your newly gained Very Stupid Plan, but whatever, he’s not changing just for this), and Plagg was comfortably snuggled up on his pillow.

Minutes later he found himself sitting crossed legged on his rooftop, a job that had way too little difficulty than he expected. His bad luck had made him a little more clumsy than he used to be, and that was one of the most horrid things that could possibly happen to you when you’re constantly being chased by some villain’s minion across the rooftop. Maybe that was why the job was so easy. He got better. That was a surprise.

But still, he thought as he moved his hands along the cool metal he was sitting on, this doesn’t nearly compare to sitting on Bridgette’s rooftop.

_But it’s not like you could pitch a tent here and get a stool and tea,_  a voice laughed at him. He didn’t try to think of a counter, because he knew - he didn’t know what his father would do, if he ever saw Felix here - instead leaning back a bit to get a better view of the sky. There was no moon or stars, just pitch black against city lights.

He didn’t quite see how this night could get better for him.

“Rough night?”

It took him a rough three seconds to process that indeed, that was not Plagg speaking, not anyone else speaking, because it was a girl’s voice. And he nearly toppled off the roof when he turned around to see a familiar face.

“Oh my god,” exclaimed Ladybug with wide eyes as she tried to grab onto his arm. “You okay? I’m sorry I scared you.”

Felix didn’t reply immediately, too busy staring back at her and thinking to himself  _yes, this is real, you are not hallucinating, Felix, Ladybug is Here_.

But what could he possibly say?  _Oh hey! I’m actually your superhero partner and that’s why I’m not freaking out over a stranger that suddenly appeared on my rooftop!_

Or,  _didn’t you say we should keep our contact with other people to a minimal so we don’t get our identities potentially busted?_

Or,  _is jumping around town in the middle of the night a hobby of yours?_

Yeah, he probably shouldn’t say that. Couldn’t either.

Instead, he settled for shaking his head lightly while trying to avoid eye contact with her. “It’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting anyone.”

She looked vaguely amused. “Wow. Um, I actually expected you to be really surprised or weirded out at someone just randomly appearing here. But only after I actually greeted you!” she corrected herself frantically. “Sorry if you got weirded out.”

He shook his head, trying to repress a grin. Ladybug, apologizing to him because she was scared that he got weirded out by her? That was something. She never seemed to make any mistakes, never mind any like this. “It’s okay. I know you anyway.”

“You know me?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Not really. But I have known for a while that there’s someone taking care of all these strange occurrences in town lately. I just assumed you’re the person.”

She nodded. “That makes sense.”

“Why are you here?”

“Well, I saw you sitting out here. Thought it was kinda weird for me to just past by and not say something.”

“I suppose. I just needed some fresh air - but then sitting here doesn’t really give me much.”

“Why’s that?”

He moved himself nearer to the edge of his seat carefully, allowing his legs to dangle. Ladybug did the same. He then pointed to the huge glass window across his front porch.

“That’s my father’s room,” he said in a small voice.

“Oh. Does he not like it when you climb up here?”

“Probably. I don’t do things like this. This is my first time climbing up here.”

“Wow,” she responded, before quickly adding, “I didn’t mean for it to sound sarcastic.”

He shrugged. “It’s nothing.”

“Do you want to go check out the town?” she asked, and Felix almost thought he saw light in her eyes. He understood what she meant, of course, but it would be too risky, spending time with her like this when he’s got something to hide.

Something like the fact that he’s actually her superhero partner in a weird catsuit.

“Pardon?”

“The town.” She gestured to the lights in the city.

“What, you’re gonna carry me?” He smiled, almost feeling like channeling his inner Chat, the one thing he shouldn’t be doing.

A faint blush tainted her cheeks, embarrassment clear as she shook her hand, “no-”

“I was just joking.”

“From someone like you?”

Felix briefly considered saying something like  _you’re hurting my feelings, bug!_  in an exaggerated tone. She would probably laugh at that. He would too, except he’s not Chat now. Was Chat part of him now? He wasn’t sure, but Chat definitely felt much more real than the character he created at the very beginning.

It was relaxing, actually, acting like that, pretending to be a carefree teenager and making jokes to her.

But he’s Felix now, and Felix was too tired to think of amazing answers.

“…yeah, from someone like me.” he muttered in a dry tone, looking down at himself. “Also, for that offer of yours - thank you, but I think I’ll have to pass. I should probably get back to sleep. If I still want to go back to school without looking like a zombie.”

She laughed at that last remark.

“I should probably go too,” she said, getting to her feet and turning away. “I think I like it here. Do you mind if I come here sometimes?”

“I won’t be up here that much, I’m afraid-” he said, but at the sight of her face dropping, he quickly added, “but you can just go knock on my window or something if you want to talk.

Ah yes, digging himself another hole. Just great. But Ladybug smiled at him, the kind of tired but sweet and content smile, and he felt his heart squeeze in a way he couldn’t quite explain.

"I- well, thanks. It’s been nice, talking with you.”

“No one has ever said that to me.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

“It is though.” He shrugged.

“Then you should try talking to other people. I’m sure there are people who’d like to know you.”

An image of Bridgette and her overly enthusiast friends flashed past his mind. He could see them - the loud and annoying Claude Haprele, oddly competitive but still nice Alan Mercier, and Allegra Bustier, his childhood friend he distanced himself from for… reasons he’d rather not recall.

“I’ll think about that. Thank you.”

She smiled again. “Good night, Felix.”

She left, as silently as she came but not without a wave, and Felix felt like he could still see fluttering red ribbons from the corner of his eyes. She might come back for another visit, someday.

He was so, utterly screwed.

“Good night, Ladybug,” he said to himself.

One day. One day he’ll tell her.

But for now… it’s enough.


End file.
